Home for Christmas
by jazz1999
Summary: It is Sonic and Tails first Christmas together, but Sonic is off on a far away mission.  Can Sonic make it make before he misses out on one of the most important days to his little brother?


**Home for Christmas**

**A Sonic the Hedgehog One-shot.**

It's the night before Christmas and Sonic isn't here.

But its ok…I know sonic will be back in time. I know big bro will not miss Christmas. He loves Christmas…and he loves me…at least I think he does…..why else would he have taken me in last year.

Oh Sonic….please make it back in time…I want to spend the best night of the year with the only person that has ever cared about me.

Not alone…like the others.

I turned from the window and looked at our Christmas tree all decorated and lit up. We spent hours making it look more awesome than anyone else's in Knothole. Sonic wanted to make sure our first real Christmas together would be the best. I walked into my room and pulled Sonic's present from under my bed. I had wrapped it late last night and decided now was as good a time as any to put it under the tree.

I stared at the tree for a few more minutes and then turned back around and jumped back on the stool I had sat by the window. I wanted to wait for Sonic to get home. I didn't want to fall asleep. Not this time.

Come on Sonic…where did they send you this time? I sighed as I stared out into the dark snowy night.

**Sonic P.O.V.**

Why in the heck did I listen Sally this time. Oohh yeeeahh it would be an easy mission…a quick mission. You'd be back by six at the latest.

As I dodged yet another laser blast I sighed. After the SWATbot stopped to cool down it's laser, I spin-dashed a large hole into it's mid section.

"Haaa! Take that you bucket of bolts!"

I sped around the base and periodically dropped of explosives at the key places Sally had instructed. Occasionally it seemed that a few SWATbots wanted to try and stop me.

They failed as always. That is why Sally ALWAYS sends me out on these missions, because after all…I am the fastest thing alive. Nothing can stop me.

After a few hours of SWATbot destruction and setting explosives I was finally finished. After I finished I ran quickly out of the base and towards the safe zone from the explosion….except….

In my haste I tripped and fell. The snow had made getting good footing a little harder than I thought. I slid for several feet and crashed into a tree.

It hurt.

However what hurt more was the laser to the leg…and the shoulder…and the chest…

Once I was able to turn around and face my enemy I was horrified to see Metal Sonic…that bastard…I hate that thing….he always…ALWAYS…shows up at the wrong time.

"Sonic….Sonic the Hedgehog…you must die. You have angered Lord Robotnik for the final time."

I laughed at the machine. "It is going to take a lot more than you to take me down."

The machine began firing at me again. Although slowed by the wounds I still was able to dodge the fire. It was a much more level playing field when I wasn't being shot in the back. The machine already knew he was outmatched…even when I was at less than 100%.

"Robotnik was a fool to send you out by yourself. Until you are upgraded enough to be a challenge would you just leave me alone….I get bored."

"Sonic…the lord and master wants you dead. I must obey!" The machine lundged toward me and I jumped over him and he slammed into a tree. As he stumbled around I did a spin-dash right into his head and ripped it clean off. End of Metal Sonic.

I turned my head and spit. "Pathetic."

I looked over the horizon at the factory I had not yet destroyed. I pulled the dentenator out of my pack and activated it. The factory exloded in a large series of explosions. Finally after several minutes, the building collapsed in on itself and my job was done.

At least the unimportant job of the day was done. The important thing was to get home. To get to Tails.

I was not missing our first Christmas.

"Ow…Gods that hurts…darn Metal Sonic…" I mumbled to myself as I started to run. The wounds were a little more severe than I thought.

I didn't matter.

Getting home and enjoying Christmas with my little brother was what mattered.

I don't care how much it hurts. I'm getting home.

**Tails P.O.V.**

11:23.…and he still isn't here.

I noticed someone coming over to the house. It looked like Aunt Sally. I hoped off of my stool and ran over to the door to let her in.

"Hey Tails are you still up waiting on Sonic?"

"Yeah Aunt Sally, he promised me he'd make it in time….you know…so we could spend our first holiday together…but I guess I was wrong."

Sally frowned at me and ruffled my hair. "Tails…he does want to be here….its my fault that he is late. I sent him a long way from here. I needed him to do what no one else could do."

I sniffled. "Why him? Why is it always him….I don't have anyone else."

Sally looked at me and I could tell it was breaking her heart to see me this way. "I know you don't…but…Sonic is a hero and sometimes a hero has to do things for others….regardless if he wants to. He knows that even if his life isn't perfect that everything he does for us is making a difference…and saving lives. Your brother is very important to everyone."

"But….he's more important to me….I'm his brother…"

Sally knelt down and looked straight into my eyes. "Tails…be patient. He'll be here by morning. Go ahead and go to bed. Trust me. He never loses."

I wiped the tears away and nodded. "Ok Sally…I'll go ahead and go to bed…I'm getting tired anyway."

After Sally left I went back to my stool. I was going to keep waiting…..waiting for my brother to come home.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 1:21. Sonic….where are you?

I decided to lay down on the couch and wait. At least I could be comfortable while I waited. Although I drifted to sleep within seconds of putting my head on the pillow.

**Sonic P.O.V. **

Home. Finally. I am never agreeing to a late night mission on a holiday again. I don't get paid enough.

I got close to home and noticed the lights from the tree reflecting out onto the snow. Had Tails stayed up to wait on me?

It was his first real Christmas with me and I wasn't there for him.

I'm a horrible brother.

I opened the door and looked around. I noticed Tails had placed a present for me under the tree. I snuck up to my bed and got Tails's present and carefully placed it under the tree. I then walked over to the couch and sat down beside Tails. The boy stirred after a few seconds.

"mmm S-Sonic? You're home!" Within seconds Tails bounded over to me and embraced me in the tightest hug ever.

"Ugh…easy…EASY…I'm a little sore kiddo. Ol' Sonic didn't get away without a scratch this time. But anyway…..I know it is late…but do you want me to read you the Night Before Christmas?"

I watched as Tails's blue eyes lit up. "YEAH!"

"Ok….well…'Twas the night before Christmas….."

After I finished the story Tails looked up to me and smiled. "Sonic….this has been the best Christmas ever!"

I looked at the kid and smiled. "The best part will be in the morning. So come on kiddo. It's bed time."

I carried the worn out kit to his bed and tucked him in. Before I could leave the room, I heard him call out to me.

"Big bro….wait…I…I…want to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I…I am proud to call you my brother…you do so many good things for people and seem to never care about yourself. It makes me feel good to know someone like you…would put up with someone like me…a little two tailed kit that didn't even have parents that wanted him."

I sat down on the kit's bed and hugged him deeply. "Kiddo….you are the only thing I really care about. Learn that now and remember it always. I do all of this to protect you. To make sure you are going to grow up in a better world. I will always be here…and…"

"What Sonic?"

"I just love ya kid….you are my entire world and I love you."

Tails had tears well up again as he pounced on me again. "I love you too big brother!"

"Hey Tails?" I said as I laughed.

"Yeah bro?"

"Merry Christmas."

"You too big bro….and here's to many more as well."

I nodded as I sat hugging him on his bed. Both of us sat silently and watched the snow fall outside. Both of us knew that we would have many more Christmases…but this one would be the one we both would always remember. And I personally would look back on today with as much fondness forty years from now as I do today.

That is how much I love that kit…and nobody is going to ever change that.

No one.

**The End**

**Merry Christmas to all of my readers.**

**If anyone wanted to get me something this season then review my stories….I love writing stories people enjoy, but most the time I'm not sure.**

**Read and review**

**However more importantly I hope everyone has the best Christmas ever! **


End file.
